


Easy Lies the Head that Wears the Crown

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drunk on Power, Episode: s01e09 Rise Up, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Episode: s02e17 A Dark Reflection, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Episode: s02e19 Hail and Farewell, Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Her obsession with Jonathan Morgenstern, Her reflections on her meetings with the Downworld, Her views on the New York Institute, Inside the mind of a cold calculating bitch, M/M, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, POV Meliorn, POV Seelie Queen, Post-Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Post-Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Post-Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Pre-Episode s02e17 A Dark Reflection (referenced), The Seelie Queen's thoughts on ruling her Court, The descent into the desire for maniacal power, canon compliant with some extra scenes added for context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Seelie Queen has always been a self-serving bitch.But at the heart of it all, she has always sought to defend her people; that was her saving grace.Until she decided she was going to take everything for herself.As known by all, karma does not discriminate...POV Seelie Queen as she reflects through various significant events (Nephilim, Downworld, and ultimately personal) throughout the series while on her throne in the Seelie Realm





	1. Reflections: The Shortsightedness of the Arrogant Shadowhunters and the Soul Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).

> This has been something in my head for awhile. I know this is not the most popular character with most fans....but I wanted to figure out for myself what her thought process and inner motivations might be. Thanks to [ Nadja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee) for helping me with add-ins and suggestions, you're the best! 
> 
> btw in case this was not clear, the title is a play on a Shakespearean quote. You know what they say about Shakespearean tragedies. I will just leave it at that. 
> 
> xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen has been ruling for *eons*. The Seelies are as old of a species as anything else that has come and gone from this world.  
Definitely not a group to underestimate or to pull one over on.  
For some reason, the Nephilim seemed to think that they could do this to the Downworld, for the longest time.  
Until they make a blunder that tears things apart.

The Seelie Queen sat on her throne, surrounded by her knights and subjects within the realm.

Before them lay a feast worthy of the Realm -- fruits, nectar, and other delectables, always the best nature could provide. Her crown nestled amidst ever luscious red waves of neverending tresses, as silky as butterfly wings, and a physical presence whose appearance she could alter according to the audience she commanded at any given point of time.

Young and innocent looking as a beautiful child, sensual and bewitching as that of an adolescent girl in full bloom. Either way, it was meant to be beguiling. She did not know of the concept of age or time, as it was all the same, history appears to be cyclical, repeating itself as time went on. 

And the Seelie Realm and court stood firm in light of any outside changes.

The Realm was amazing.

But she was bored, as most Queens get, when they have been living the same for millennia.

Lovers came and went, and she certainly had her share of them. Sometimes of different species, if she felt like amusing herself. However right now, amidst times of uncertainty in outside worlds, she was on her own, if her own choosing.

She liked it that way, as she was able to chase down destiny as she saw fit. The leader of the most powerful Downworld Realm. 

She relished this power, and wielded it as she saw fit. To benefit herself and her court, and also for her own amusement.

The only exciting things were war, which provided new opportunities for gain, and the discovery of new creatures/species.

She looked to the right, which stood her most loyal Knight to her right, the Knight Meliorn.

He turned to her. “My Queen,” he stated in his soft regal voice with a bow. His large eyes looked upon her with softness. “What is on the agenda today?” 

“Prepare the procession, we have a meeting with fate today,” she declared. “Very well, “ Meliorn stated, nodding with reverence, and turned to alert the rest of the Knights.

He had surprisingly been an asset to her court, despite his half-breed status, because he had the ability to stretch the truth. She had considered him the perfect ambassador to the outer world. Especially to the NY Institute where he had quickly fallen in with Isabelle Lightwood for a few -- a female Nephilim who, for all purposes, she would have considered practically an equal in terms of shrewdness, battle skills, and beauty. 

But she was a Nephlim and of course fae was far superior, by age and by wisdom. 

And of course, since she was the Queen.

...

Speaking of the outer world, there had been moments of interesting times, and new creatures.

The race for the Mortal Cup had been interesting. 

But the Nephilim had soured that quickly, as they had tricked Meliorn in by a mock invitation, and then almost subjected to the torture of the Silent Brothers. So that had soured quickly. Not to mention the fiasco with the Soul Sword, of which the NY Institute had completely dissolved their trust by keeping secrets from them. 

Yea, that was something she would not soon forget. 

She glanced at the scar on the side of Meliorn’s face, the one she had inflicted on him after having found out that he had let Clary and Jace into one of their portals in the Seelie Glade while they were searching for answers about Valentine and the Mortal Cup. 

That was against her rules, and normally punishable by death, but she had liked him too much. 

So she had just taught him a lesson, lest a very physically painful one, and so far he still seemed loyal to her.

But she continued to watch him every day for signs of defiance.

*********

She had never truly trusted the Clave, but for years the Seelie Realm had just accepted and put their fate into the Clave’s hands. And this time, once the Circle had arisen, it had left many of the Downworld in shambles. After hundreds of years of this, she had learned not to trust anyone from the Clave.

Although one of them had really surprised her. _Alec Lightwood, f_irstborn of the Nephilim Lightwoods of the NY Institute.

Not only was he the youngest head ever, he attempted to form an Alliance with the Downworld. 

He had been the first one of his kind to even suggest that everyone should be on equal footing: Nephilim, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, and Seelies.

Of course the Seelies had not had much faith with that anyway to begin with. 

But she had to applaud him for effort. 

Anyway, it had been all for naught in the end, given the whole Soul Sword fiasco. Alec Lightwood had actually received word from his father at the Clave that the sword was missing, and did not even bother to tell *anyone*, particularly the Downworld, for which this news would have meant potential danger was at hand. He did not even see fit to inform his boyfriend, who happened to be Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

She smiled, thinking of all the drama that must resulted between the two upon discovery of the omission/lie. 

Anyway she had never believed in the longevity of that union as it was. 

Ultimately _something_ was going to break them up.

After all Shadowhunters only looked after their _own._

Following that debacle with the NY Institute lying to the Downworld, at least Magnus Bane had had the decency to come seek an Alliance with the Seelies.

_That day, Magnus had come with Lucian Greymark, Alpha leader of the New York Pack. Asmodeus's son with a Mundane -- a warlock,_ _ half human, half demon royalty -- and the Alpha who used to be a Shadowhunter.. The Queen noted that Magnus was looking worn, as if he had not slept for days. Probably due to relationship issues, the Queen noted smugly. Well, that’s what happens when you try to have a relationship with a Nephilim. You must know better now, right?_

_“So, the Clave lied, and Valentine has the sword?” the Queen could not help reiterating in a flippant tone. She had already known about it, but it was worth it to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn wince as if a knife had been twisted in his gut. He looked very uncomfortable. “Is anyone *surprised* by this outcome, hmm?”_

_Lucian looked at Magnus. Magnus cleared his throat and then spoke. “Milady,” he began, “We agree that it’s time to take charge of our destiny. We have come to accept your offer."_

_The Queen nodded. It was about time, fool, she thought. “Good,” she stated. “But we do it *our* way. No more playing by the Clave’s rules.” _

_Lucian and Magnus had exchanging looks. Lucian spoke. “With all due respect your Highness,” he stated, ”We did not come here to start a war with the Shadowhunters –”_

_“The Shadowhunters want us *dead*,” the Queen proclaimed. “You think its an accident that they lost Valentine?” She looked at the both of them, incredulously. So damn brainwashed, this one, she thought._

_Lucian seemed to consider his words carefully. “I don’t trust the Clave. But I trust Clary. Clary stated that she and Jace recovered the Mortal Mirror to protect the Downworld against Valentine.”_

_“Your love for the Shadowhunters weakens you, that’s why your pack lost so many wolves,” the Queen retorted, and Lucian winced. She turned to Magnus just then, thinking he would be easier to convince._

_“After the lies your boyfriend told you, surely you are on my side?” she inquired sweetly. It was worth it to see the great Magnus Bane fidget nervously. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat, attempting confidence. However this didn't quite reach his eyes -- they betrayed the turmoil he was currently experiencing, both at home and in this current situation._

_Her eyes held his gaze. So how does it feel to have you heart torn asunder, Warlock? He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, and he appeared to die a little inside. She smiled._

_“I bet your patience My Grace,” he stated finally. “Breaking our Alliance with the Shadowhunters is a step that requires great consideration.” Oh, riiiiight, thinks the Queen. Because you are still trying to rationalize *how* your wonderful loyal Nephilim boyfriend, who swore for transparency with the formation of this Council, could have possibly betrayed you. _

_The Queen has had *enough* of this annoying dillydallying; she had more important things to consider. _

_“Well, decide quickly,” she stated. She walked over to the rose bushes and plucked a rose. Walking over to Magnus, she put the rose in his pocket. “Once all the petals on this rose turns black…your time is up,” she stated simply but firmly. _

_Magnus looked down at the rose with trepidation, and the Queen noted with satisfaction that his lower lip trembled a bit. _

_“Just remember, those who don’t come to my side, is on the losing side,” she added flippantly. _

_**“Don’t let your *crush* affect your decision on how to protect your people, warlock”** she spat, and felt huge satisfaction when Magnus winced at the word “crush”. _

_She took great pleasure in seeing the High Warlock of Brooklyn slowly break apart. _

_“Ok, carry on,” she stated, dismissing them. _

_They bowed to her and she watched her Knights walk them out. _

_Ooh this was to be good, she thought, thinking of the outcome this scenario could result in, especially between the Downworld and the Nephilim._

_..._

The next time the Downworld Cabinet met with the Shadowhunters, it was clear the NY Institute was no longer in control. 

Also, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the NY Institute were no longer together as a couple.

_“I speak on behalf of the Downworld now, Mr. Lightwood,” she stated confidently. _

_The Head of the New York Institute had glanced over at Magnus. “Magnus, is this true?” he asked. _

_The Queen smiled as Magnus had given him what amounted to a haughty look, not responding, and looked away. _

_“For far too long the Downworld has depended on the Clave to protect us from people like Valentine. There will be no concessions on things. You failed to protect us, and you lied to us about the Soul Sword. So now we will be doing it on our own. Come along, now.”_

_The Queen rose, and everyone slowly dutifully followed the Queen out. Magnus did not even look once at the Shadowhunters when leaving. _

_The Queen exchanged a brief glance with the Head of the NY Institute, whose hazel eyes looked tortured and conflicted. _

_He, she realized, looked defeated and at a loss for once. _

_Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Isabelle Lightwood draw him into a hug as his stoic facade started to crumble. His shoulders slumped._

_Good, she thought, smugly._

_But surprisingly, a rare ache of empathy arose in her gut. The Shadowhunter really did seem devastated that there were issues with the Warlock. _

_Hm something about this union was still intriguing and an enigma to the Queen. _

_Sh_ _e decided that she would still continue to observe them. _

** _Perhaps, with some small miracle, if they were to be able to get past this drama, they would be the hope for the future, yet._ **

_Not that she cared, in the very least._


	2. The Daylighter, the Triangle, and the Quest for the Morningstar Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More musings from the Queen.
> 
> Then she meets Jonathan Morgenstern. And this changes everything...

She started reflecting on the other interesting times she had experienced over the past year.

The daylighter, Simon Lewis, had been interesting for a little bit, even entertaining with his wondrous music on that weird contraption he called a guitar. The fae loved music, so they were enraptured for hours. But he certainly did not seem appreciate of their gift of the Mark of Cain. Which was meant to protect him, as he was a new species of sorts. That is what they did, protect. He even resorted to almost killing himself in order to get the mark off. Silly daylighter.

Her thoughts flew to another memory, where the daylighter and that Shadowhunter Jace had been accosted and bound by her vines. Something had triggered the alarms upon them walking in, which meant they had done something. She had sent messengers to go check on the situation, and they had come back, confirming the situation. In the meantime, she had distracted them by taking Simon away for a chat. 

Anyway that part of the meeting had been genuine. 

As one who was invested in new species appearing, the Daylighter was rare, and considered new in her book. She wanted to learn more about him. 

_She had finished conversing with Simon, and he had quickly ran from her to the two who were waiting. Silly Jace Wayland had attempted to stop and be cordial, notifying the Queen that they needed to be leaving. Silly boy, should have run while you could, she had thought. Immediately she had summoned vines which quickly bound both Simon and Jace exactly where they stood._

_“But you’ve only *just* arrived,” she had stated sweetly. She watched the boys struggle against the vines. “Oh please don’t do that, they will only continue to squeeze. It’s futile to struggle. ” she added. The two boys, one terrified, one indignant, reluctuatly stopped struggling._

_Clary had jumped up, angry. “Let them go!” she said._

_The Seelie Queen continued. “But they killed some of our own in the Realm. They need to be punished.” _

_“What? No we didn’t,” Simon pleaded, puzzled. Jace looked at him, “Don’t antagonize her further. She can’t lie. Your Majesty, you must surely be mistaken!" he said, attempting to placate her._

_The Seelie Queen continued, “The birds, bees, bugs, they are all in our service,” she stated. This will teach outsiders to respect the Realm she thought._

_A look of resignation floated over Clary’s face. “The gnats,” she stated. “At the kill tree.”_

_“You mean that bug I killed?” Simon blurted out. Jace had thrown him a look to ‘shut up.” The two were just digging themselves in deeper, the Queen thought. She continued, “Their deaths require justice.” _

_She looked at all of them solemnly. “Unless you all would like to play a game,” she stated in a singsong voice. Actually now she was *in* the mood for a game. A real *good* one…_

_“Sounds better?” Simon asked tentatively. Oh my dear boy, the Queen thought. You have *no* idea…_

_“All I want is a *kiss,” the Queen said._

_“You want one of us to kiss you?” Clary exclaimed. “What are you asking of us?” the Queen was amused. Little Clary, making demands? Yea, that was *new*. Precious, she thought wryly. _

_Well, let the games begin._

_“The game isn’t for *me*, Clary. It’s for you,” the Seelie Queen had scoffed, making her voice even more sickly sweet, laced with sarcasm. “A kiss. The kiss that will set them free, is the kiss you most desire.”_

_The look on Clary’s face, draining of all color at the moment, had tickled her heart inside. This is going to be *fun*, she thought, smiling at the scene before her. There was nothing more interesting than someone put on the spot in an awkward situation._

_She had gotten wind of their interesting situation, via the whispering winds, that there was a love triangle brewing. And as all faes, she loved situations on the edge like that. Not to mention that supposedly Jace and Clary were brother and sister. _

_Certainly couldn’t get more edgy than that, right? Well at least in Nephilim-world. _

_In the Seelie Realm, those things were of little consequence or thought. Love was love, relations were relations. A pair, or even more. _

_Seelies were fluid, and could enjoy the pleasures, uninhibited of boundaries or title, she mused. _

_“Well, go ahead, I suggest you move quickly,” the Seelie Queen continued, continuing to twist the knife further. She laughed inwardly as the vines suddenly tightened a bit more around both boys, and started inching toward their necks. Simon letting out a little yelp._

_“Once the vines reach their necks,” the Queen continued gleefully,” they will be dead, dead, *dead*.”_

_Clary looked conflicted for a second, then walked to Simon, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Simon took a deep breath, waiting for the vines to loosen. Instead, they continued to tighten. Horrified, Clary whirled to face the Queen. “Why are the vines still here?” she asked._

_Duh, the Queen thought, looking directly at Clary. Stupid, stupid girl. “You know why…” _

_The vines continued to tighten around both boys. Clary looked at Simon with an agonized look. Then she turned to Jace, who was looking back at her with an equally agonized look. _

_She stepped toward him._

_“This means nothing,” she stated stoically, and Jace nodded. Clary tipped her head up to meet Jace’s lips in a soft kiss. And that’s what it was supposed to be, just a peck. But then something inside Clary snapped, and suddenly their lips were smashed against each other, Jace kissing Clary back as furiously as she was initating. _

_The vines slowly retracted from both of the boys’s bodies, as Simon’s face crumpled, unable to tear his eyes away from his girlfriend kissing her brother(?)/ex._

_The Seelie Queen smirked gleefully as the scene unfolded. Okay, yea this was a great choice of game to play today. She was satisfied._

_*****_

Jonathan Morgenstern was someone whom she had not anticipated entering the Glade that day. She replayed the course of events in her head once again…

_From a short distance, she saw Meliorn approaching her through the Glade. It had been an ordinary day up until then._

_ “You have a visitor,” Meliorn stated. “Jonathon Morgenstern.”_

_She continued to look at Meliorn, with an even gaze, even as the wheels were turning in her head. Jonathon Morgenstern. Son of the Queen of Edom, Lilith. That bitch who had come into the Glade and slaughtered dozens of her subjects, innocent Seelies. Such a self-serving bitch. Actualy she had been surprised when Meliorn spoke his name, it had even been a waiting game to see if Lilith’s little quest at resurrecting her son would even be successful, especially after Jace Wayland had killed him. _

_She knew why he had come. This little boy thought she would acquiesce to his demands. He had another thing coming._

_Ah well, she was open to hearing him out. Lets see what he has. No time like the present…_

_“Very well, send him in. But first, let me slip into something a little more comfortable,” she replied airily. Meliorn gave her a knowing smile and nodded. It was something the Queen did from time to time when facing a bit more formidable of a guest…_

_A short while later, Jonathan, accompanied by his female Seelie companion, came into the Glade. He had a pissed off look on his face. “Is there any way to treat a guest?” he asked indignantly._

_“Jonathan Morgenstern.” _

_The Queen stepped into view from the vines and trees. _

_Gone was the small girl with the innocent face and flowers/ivy covering her dress. Now stood in place the beguiling form of a curvaceous young woman in full bloom, a crown of pink roses nestled among ivy adorned her head of wavy dark red hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes and mouth lovely with a seductive looking smile, and her dress of ivy, roses, and leaves left little to the imagination. It all slightly shifted as she walked toward him, hinting at areas covered or rather, not covered. _

_It certainly drew Jonathan’s attention, and he definitely gave her a look. _ _That pleased her greatly. _

_Regardless, they had business to discuss. Her smile dropped._

_“I would say it’s great to see you, but alas Seelies cannot lie,” she said coldly._

_“My mother’s quarrel with you has no relevance to me,” Jonathan stated, almost pleadingly. “Why do you think I left her in Edom after she was banished. Anyway, I am here for –”_

_“Yes, I know,” the Queen interrupted smugly. “The Morning Star Sword.” _

_Jonathon looked surprised. _

_“Yes,” the Queen continued. _

_She felt such satisfaction, that she was retaining the upper hand. _

_“_ _Yes I know about your little quest. But that pales in light of the debt that hangs over your head. Last time when your mother came through, dozens of Seelies were murdered.” _

_She took a deep breath. “As we say, a life for a life.” _

_With his quick reflexes, Meliorn lifted his spear and aimed it at Jonathan’s head. _

_“Protect your Queen,” she declared. _

_A slow grin spread across Meliorn’s face. He** lived** for these moments._

_Jonathon looked desperate. “_

_What if I can offer you a better deal?” he asked. “As long as the Queen of Edom is alive, she remains a huge threat to you and your people. What if I can do something about that?”_

_The Queen contemplated this. Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to listen to his deal. She nodded at Meliorn, and he lowered the spear, slight disappointment in his eyes._

_“Im listening,” the Queen stated._

_“What if, you give me the sword as payment…and that silver platter of yours will have Lilith’s head on it?” Jonathan stated. The Queen’s eyes widened. Hmm that would be a very good deal. Provided that he would succeed. She was not sure what to believe, but one less threat against her people was a pretty good idea._

_“Okay,” she said finally. ‘You may proceed. Meliorn, please escort our guest, out.”_

_******_

She really should not have anticipated that Jonathon Morgenstern would be successful with killing Lilith. He was too new to the Earthly plane, too arrogant and naive. But he had wanted his family’s sword so badly, and she had almost believed in his conviction that he was going to return victorious.

The thought of having the demon mother Lilith's head on a silver platter had been very appealing to her.

It would have been the most exciting thing that would have happened in millennia.

If only the silly Shadowhunters had not summoned Lilith -- in what was fated to be some foolish game they thought they would win. And with Cain there, who had fallen for Lilith back then, and so he would do so again, allowing her to escape and walk the Earthly plane once again. Ah those arrogant Nephilim, always thinking they can outsmart creatures that have lived many lifetimes.

She shook her head. _Ah well, another opportunity lost; silly silly Jonathan Morgenstern, not worthy of this sword..._

At least she had thought this -- until somehow both Jonathan, and a very curiously dark Clary Fairchild had somehow engineered her capture during a Downworld rave in Prague. She had to admit, this had been very devious on both their parts. She suspected that Jonathan had been the master behind the planning though. And the thought of that sent pleasurable, delicious shivers throughout her body. 

_Hmm, she thought, perhaps there was a potentially worthwhile match to seek out after all, she thought. _

It has been eons since she had met any being who she thought would be worthy of her attention -- mind and soul. The fact that she had even become captured, she had been much more intrigued than indignant -- especially with Clary Fairchild suddenly turning 180 in terms of personality and objectives. Gone was the whiny girl whom she had forced a decision between her lovers -- this one had slapped her, the Queen, in the face when she had issued a threat to her. 

She had tasted blood in her mouth following the slap, grinning maniacally.

Ah, she liked this Clary, also she would never have admitted it to her face. 

Ultimately, she and the Realm had to concede the Morning Star Sword to the Morgenstern siblings, but it was a battle well fought on both ends.

Now Jonathan, she mused, was the one in her mind, in her thoughts as she ran her hands slowly over her blossoming body and allowed her mind to wander in the most unpure ways, as twilight turned to night, and the time for rest arrived for Nature and the Glade. 

Her thoughts were, however, slowly becoming focused solely on Jonathan. 

He was definitely a man now, as opposed to that naive boy who appeared in her Glade weeks ago. Now, he seemed worthy of _her. _

She also sensed that he was destined for much greater things soon. 

And she intended to claim her part in history.


	3. Culmination, The Meeting with Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obsession with Jonathan Morgenstern continues. The Queen no longer knows the difference from right or wrong. 
> 
> Everyone is starting to notice.
> 
> She still thinks she is above it all. But *is* she?

Anyway, she was bored of reflecting on things, or with dealing with beings who could not possibly keep up with their progressive way of dealing with things.

She answered to a much higher calling. 

She came back to her present, looking toward her Knights in the court. She nodded to her Seelie Knights, that she was ready to leave the Glade. 

Now she had an appointment to witness the rebirth of Jonathon Morgenstern. The rebirth of a God.

Earlier that week, he had been covered with blackish goo, and by the third day, he had been unable to move from that spot underneath one of the trees. 

“That is your metamorphosis occurring,” she had stated, watching him writhe in agony. “Don’t fight it, that is your wonderful fate about to come to pass.”

And... perhaps it's time to revisit her biological duty. She's never thought to have offspring before, but this is calling out to her. 

Perhaps she was never meant to be a mother of fae -- they all seem rather droll anyway, not much fun at times, she thought. 

But meant to be the mother of a new species,_beyondworldly._ She liked the sound of that. If anyone were to be bestowed such a title of honor, it would be her.

The wheels in her mind start to turn as the handsome stoic blond haired creature, wings and claws, emerge from its black, tar-like metamorphosis after days of growth. Any trace of humanity is now gone. Its blank dark eyes look frantically here and there, as if needing to find something to focus on. A new species, a thing of _beauty_ as it is terrifying. She is drawn to it like nothing else that has ever come and gone.

The eyes land on **her.**

Ah, ***there*** you are.

Her meeting with _destiny._

_Jonathan, reborn. Into the wondrous creature he was meant to become._

_A Son of Edom. With the power to wield the Morning Star Sword. Yes this was the right side to be on._

_She stepped closer to him, he just looked blankly at her with his dark black, demon eyes. _

_  
“You are magnificient, great one,” she whispered. “The only one of your kind.” S_

_he took one finger and traced the bottom of his chin. “Let’s properly welcome you to this new world that you are about to rule.” _

_Her dress of leaves, ivy and roses disappeared. _

_His dark empty eyes immediately focused on her luscious flesh. _

_“Queen,” he rasped. His hands, now claws, clutched at her curves, pulling her to him. _

_She could feel his tough scales scratching, marking at her delicate soft skin, already leaving scratches at the slightest impact. It felt as forbidden as it was sinful. They both lunged at one another, their mouths meeting his. He crushed her to him, as they both fell onto the ground. _

_Leaves, flowers, dirt circled around them as the actions of the pair created light, then strong swirling winds that marked the spot they were at. _

_There was horrible noises coming from that spot, along with the high pitched voice of the Queen. Breathy moans and unearthly growls, melding all together._

_The Knights of the Court looked away, half out of respect, h_ _alf out of disgust -- as their Queen was defiled. _

** _As -- their Glade was being defiled...by this demonic creature. _ **

_A_ _nd the Queen was allowing this to happen._

_Meliorn had a disappointed look on his face, mixed with fear. _

_For the first time as a Seelie Knight, he looked conflicted, which in the presence of the Queen. _

_If she -- *this* -- was *even* their Queen anymore._

_*********************_

(_Weeks pass)_

The central part of the Glade is business as usual, the Knights are all in place, guarding the entrances. 

Fellow fae strolling about. Flower petals strewn about in the air, and the notes of soft lilting music floating in the air. 

All would seem normal…except that the throne was empty.

Meliorn, with his posture remaining straight and unyielding in his position as Knight in guarding the Realm, also has a somewhat resigned look on his face in recent weeks.

His ears can make out the faint disturbance in the far distance, that threatens to upset the current balance seen on the surface of the Glade. 

He winces, aware of what was happening at that very moment…

Tall green grasses and lilies surrounded a very remote part of the Glade, by the mountains.

Generally, this was a very serene, peaceful part of the Glade, rarely frequented by most. 

The Queen usually reserved visits to that spot for her most revered guests, as they needed to be able to respect such a highly regarded region.

However, two figures, clutching each other with wild wanton abandon, roll around as fervent cries rise up into the air and dissipate with the wind. 

Black claws and a flurry of black oily feathers of the reborn Jonathan Morgenstern ravage the smooth, pureness that makes up the Seelie Queen. At this moment, her dark red hair is in disarray, her mouth blood red and open, her eyes dilated and unfocused in lust and want. 

She brought this demonic being closer to her as it scratches and paws at her flesh, causing deep scratches on her back, biting her formerly porcelain and flawless neck and breasts, thrusting through her pureness, bringing her to climax after climax…as she screeched in ways unbecoming of a Queen. 

From the skyward view of these two, a circle of grey and black smoke encircled the two, with winds blowing leaves and flowers about. 

At the point of the ground where their bodies touched the surface, the grass and flowers have all but turned black and died – as they would when faced with a demonic presence in their midst. 

And this circle continually spread further and further each time, a few miles in diameter every time these two mee and came together. The Queen couldn’t care less, though.

At least, not anymore.

“Take me, Jonathan Morgenstern, as I claim you,” she murmurs, amidst her fervent sighs and screams, “Together we are destined, a force to rule and unite our lands. And which will annihilate the present order, which is no longer working.” The Queen has said this so often to herself these past few weeks. Whether it originated of her own volition or not is anyone’s guess.

These days, it’s what she believes. 

This has been occurring, Meliorn noted, with alarming regularity these past few weeks. The other day, the Queen had returned from such a tryst, her forgetting to use her magic to will herself to look perfect. He had spied the deep scratches on her back, front, and even face. Meliorn even wondered if the Queen had noticed, or even cared anymore. 

All she seemed to care about was the meetings with this Jonathan. 

Who was slowly desecreating the areas of the Glade. 

His eyes narrowed. 

He was no stranger to the whispers throughout the Glade, from fae to bug alike. 

Even some of the other Knights had begun to notice, and they had started talking to him about it. 

As the most trusted Knight of the Queen, he would also be the least suspected with regard to turn on her. 

True, he had done so in the past, but he had regained her trust enough that she had allowed him to make decisions without needing to consult with her.

These days, she barely even consulted with anyone. 

Just met up with this being and disappearing into that area of the Glade. 

Slowly he started feeling the Glade become extremely unbalanced, with the presence of darkness, slowly growing, and areas of the Glade *dying*. 

It felt like a physical injury that bled slowly, slowly…all he felt was the Glade growing weaker and weaker. 

And the Queen could not give a damn about it.

_The Queen had descended into her own ambitious realm of madness._

Meliorn hates to admit it, but something needs to be done before the desecration of the Glade became irreversible. 

..

Under cover of a meeting with the Downworld Council, of which the Queen is no longer participating – to the curiosity of all involved, Meliorn quietly meets with Isabelle Lightwood.

“We are staging a coup,” he tells her. 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “There has been unspeakable things occurring in the Seelie Realm,” he stated with difficulty, as if it hurt him to speak. “The Queen is no longer a suitable ruler for the Realm.”

“What are you saying?” Isabelle gasped. This has never happened in all the history known to the Seelie Realm; the Seelies were, at least, able to keep up the appearances of having a steady regime, moreso than the Nephilim, Werewolves, or even the Warlocks.

Meliorn leaned over and whispers in Isabelle’s ear, wincing as he does so. 

Isabelle’s eyes widened as she received what Meliorn is disclosing to her. 

“I need to tell Alec,” she stated. “If it involves Jonathan, this is a much bigger threat than we realized. He has the sword, he can open a rift. If the Queen is supporting him, or has her own agenda, this is precarious indeed.” Isabelle looked really worried.

“Yes,” admits Meliorn. “But hold off on this until I tell you so. We too are planning something on our own.”

Isabelle nods. 

It’s just as well, especially since Alec is not completely himself these days. 

Her big brother is practically a shell of himself -- a perfect leader, well as much as he is able to keep the facade up during the day. 

Isabelle sees Alec practically maddened and distracted by the upset of his relationship with Magnus, whom has seemingly disappeared in the past few weeks since their abrupt breakup. 

Which Alec initiated.

Isabelle only knows the gist of the conditions of which Alec had disclosed to her, but she never thought he would go through with it. He wouldn't have, she kept thinking, because of the way he loved Magnus. 

Still loved Magnus. And yet, he had, due to crushing guilt for what Magnus sacrificed in order to save Jace. 

He wanted Magnus to be whole again. 

Personally Isabelle had thought that Magnus was only whole if he was with her brother -- but Alec could not be persuaded.

And now...

Magnus has been scarce, non-responsive to fire messages, non-responsive to texts…and Alec looking devastated and empty every day he came into the Institute. 

The first day Alec had looked like_ death_ walking in, the light in his eyes dwindled down to a dim flicker.

She had already assumed that the worst has happened.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alec informed her, when she tried to press for information.

"Please...just don't. I had to do it," he adds, the tinge of his voice almost trembling, as if he would completely break if pushed too far.

It tore at her heart, knowing this.

Right. She would not inform Alec about this current development, unless they absolutely needed to.  
  
She and Meliorn both move forward to hold one another by both arms, and put their foreheads together – indicative of their shared closeness. This will never change.

“I am so happy that we still have this, between us,” Meliorn murmurs. Isabelle nods, as she closes her eyes. "Yes," she whispers, "We will always have this."

They have shared history, shared their bodies, strategies, and secrets together, reminisced as wonderful memories of time long past. 

Now what they share, is the common thread of respect for one another. Things are very different now, as Meliorn is this close to ascending to being King of the Seelies, if this seemingly impossible task should come to pass. Isabelle also has her own doings at hand, and she is also currently seeing the daylighter Simon Lewis now. 

It would be so easy to return to that simpler time, when it was just them two, but Isabelle’s new loyalties, along with Meliorn’s new sense of duty, would never allow for such a time ever again.

Time and lives move on, whether one realizes it, or wants it to happen.

***************************

The Queen basked in her afterglow, lying in a bed of roses and lilies, her skin bare and pale, a sharp contrast against the scaly black oily scales that cover Jonathan Morgenstern. She looks up at him with something akin to loving reverence.

He looked aloof, as if he is devoid of feelings, his dark demonic eyes empty, even as his blond hair and face reflect a hollow, angelic beauty. She turns to him, using a finger to trace a line from his face down to his chest.

“You are a *powerful*one, aren't you,” she murmurs. "You know, if we were to have a child together, our progeny could very easily be the most formidable creature the world has ever known." Finally she had voiced the thoughts which had been running throughout her head these past few weeks. She had never disclosed this before, as she was being extra careful...but she had slipped up this time. She brought her lips to his ear and licked it sensuously. "Imagine that," she whispered, smiling.

Jonathan pulls away, and looks at her with an expression akin to disgust. "Ah, I rather not." he said in an emotionless tone of voice. "I believe the Queen has finally made her true intentions known. That's real delicious to know." He shakes his head. "Tsk tsk, and here I thought you would be much more devious about your intentions." Her smile falters. How dare he talk to her that way! 

He then rises to sit up. "Where are you going?" the Queen asks indignantly. 

"Away," he states, sounding bored.

"I thought you had made yourself at home over here," she stated. 

She felt a growing sense of insecurity, which she had rarely felt in all her years of rule. She usually got and kept her lovers, only dumping them when *she* got bored.

"I'll admit, I had moments of immense pleasure with you," Jonathan stated, in that same emotionless tone, "but you offer me no comfort."

He got up and started getting dressed.

The Queen jumped up. She was really incensed now.

"Do I need to *remind* you, that it was me who nursed you back to health, so that you currently stand as you are?" she demanded. "Who taught you how to properly use your powers?"

At that, Jonathan slowly turned around to survey her coolly. 

"Everything you do is for yourself, *dear* Queen," he stated bluntly.

"You fear me, as you should. You want me as an ally, so you don't die like everyone else." He walked away, and then turned to look at her.

"You're smart, I will give you that," he acknowledged.

The Queen thought frantically.

She needed to get on his good side again, whatever left of that there was within his soul.

"You misunderstand, Jonathan," she purred, as she made her way over to him.

"Listen, I have feelings for you," she admitted.

Jonathan did not look convinced.

"Yes you do," he stated. "You want me to be your weapon."

"I want you to be my King," the Queen said. "Together -- we can destroy the Shadowhunters." 

Jonathan looked at her, cocking his head to one side, as if considering this notion. "Rule in the Realm, side by side."

Jonathan was silent for a long time, and then he spoke. "I would prefer...to rule alone," he proclaimed.

What the fuck? the Queen thought, incensed. 

Her eyes burned with hate. After all she did to try to appease him, given him her body, let him defile her and the Realm...all of a sudden, she felt a strange sensation throughout her body. 

Looking down, she saw black oily tar start to creep up her body, and odd sparks surrounding it. 

She started to cough, at first intermittent, and then she couldn't stop. She realized too late that Jonathan was now staring at her. Or rather, staring *through* her, as his eyes turned completely empty and black.

That of the demon that his essence was. 

Which she had underestimated during their trysts. 

She had thought she had successfully convinced him to retain his lesser demonic nature. 

She had completely underestimated the being that was Jonathan Morgenstern...

*****

He felt no emotion as the Seelie Queen reverted from the luscious figure he had been dallying with the past couple weeks, to that of her child self. 

These days he was not capable of feeling any more emotion other than emptiness, anger, and entitlement. 

He only knew that there were things *owed* to him. 

And that he was not to answer, to anyone.

"Jonathan, please," the girl pleaded, while coughing. "Please. You wouldn't dare hurt a child, would you? Have mercy." Her eyes were pleading. For once in her long life, the Queen was afraid. 

Jonathan felt nothing in the face of her pleading. "Mercy," he stated coldly, "Is for humans."

He continued to feel nothing, as the black oily tar covered her entire body, and the sparks started to pulsate, as first slow, then quicker. 

The Queen started to scream. He watched emotionlessly, as the child suddenly exploded.

Blood, guts, gore flung out in all directions, all over this region of the Glade. 

Her head and brains were the last to splatter, landing squarely on Jonathan's blond hair and fair skin. 

Dripping down his cheekbones, past his mouth, down his chin. Taking one hand, he wiped the gore off. He spits out the part that has landed in his mouth. Ah beings, so arrogant in their approach. So easy to destroy...

Thank goodness this nuisance was over and done with.

He willed his wings to spread out, all oily and black in their glory, making sure the Morning Star sword was in its sheath. He closed his eyes, concentrating. Energy surged throughout him, the power of Edom, and he flew straight up into the sky. 

Onward to the next thing on his agenda...to destroy all the Institutes across the globe. He had the world to destroy. And to rub his darling sister Clary Fairchild's face in it. 

"I'm doing it all for you, dear sister. Ave atque vale," a deep demonic voice, of which comes from Jonathan, rasps, in a sardonic and sarcastic tone of voice. 

The demon was now completely in control. 

_Everyone must pay._

(@@@@@FINE@@@@@@@)


End file.
